


First Name Basis

by UniversePepperland



Series: You Make My Heart Sing [10]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Short, have some love, i need some slow burn stuff and i m working on it, until then, yet fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversePepperland/pseuds/UniversePepperland
Summary: When Ryder isn't Ryder but Samantha.And Samantha blushes a lot.





	First Name Basis

“Ryder, may I ask you a question?”

Samantha looked up from her tea mug towards Jaal, who seemed very nervous standing by the kitchen’s door. “Is there something wrong Jaal?” 

The Angara looked at his hands then at her, big blue eyes practically sucking her in, “I...I heard from Liam that Ryder is not your actual name, but your family name.” He began, cautiously, as if he was afraid of offending her.

She smiled softly, carefully trying to hide her smile with her mug, she took a slow sip before answering, “It is my family name.” She said, placing the mug in the sink while leaning on it.

Jaal looked at her again, his face still curious “Would it be offensive if I knew your first name? I am still new to your culture.”

Oh my god, he’d be the death of her.Samantha bit the inside of her cheek to prevent any amused smile but she was sure he could see her cheeks darkened a little bit “It’s Samantha.” she replied, biting her lower lip at his reaction.His eyes widened a little bit before the large orbs lowered in concentration, she heard her name being whispered as if he was testing it on his tongue, "Not too complicated is it?"

"No, it is...it is very...alien." he said with that smile.The Jaal smile.The 'That'd be a bad idea' smile that made her fall for him the moment they met.She made a promise to not fall for anyone while in Andromeda, too many bad memories, but he was making hard for her to keep her promise. " _Samantha._...did I pronounced it right?" he was so worried about it, about saying her NAME right.

God why was he so adorable.

The human before him had to support herself before she passed out.The tone of his voice, his accent touching her name the way it did...it should be illegal.He should be illegal. "Y-Yes." she cleared her throat at the sudden stammer, "It's right." she felt her cheeks grow even hotter at the pleased smile that spread over his face. "Is there um, anything else you want to know?"

He seemed to snap out of a trance when she asked, because his eyes were focused back to meet hers and he bowed his head a tiny bit, "No, thank you, that is all I wanted to know." he smiled again, turning to leave but quickly turned on his heel "But...If I have...any more questions about humans...could you answer them for me?"

"Well, I'll try to answer the best I can." she murmured, brushing a few wisps of black hair that started to fall from the ponytail to her face. She wasn't sure why he couldn't ask Liam or Cora, but she wasn't in the position to complain with such a mass of butterflies dancing inside her stomach. 

Jaal grinned, "Very well." he continued staring at her with this strange look on his face, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it made chills run up and down her spine, "Have a good day, Samantha."

When he turned to leave, the human Pathfinder let out a loud exhale, face burning.“Pathfinder, do you require medical assistance?”

SAM’s voice made her look up sharply, “No!No, no, I am fine.” she said quickly, opening the faucet to cool her hands and press the chilled palms to her hot cheeks, trying to get rid of the blushing

The AI seemed to pause before continuing, “I detect your heart has sped up 5% after speaking with Mr. Ama Darav.” The black haired woman groaned, “Are you certain you do not need Dr.T’Perro?”... why did his tone seem so smug?

“Yes!I am 100% sure of it!” she said firmly, pushing herself off the sink and out of the galley, sighing through her nose, “It’s nothing serious, just...hormones.”

“Ah,” SAM’S voice entered her head, “I believe I understand.”

Samantha groaned, “SAM, don’t you have an AI thing to do?" she asked in a hurry, pressing her hands over her eyes after entering her quarters. The AI was silent for a short while, making the Pathfinder look at the air suspiciously, eyes squinting "SAM?"

"Please specify the AI things I should be doing." if SAM had a face he'd be smirking right now because his tone was nothing but smug. 

Samantha just groaned louder, wondering if there was a 'mute' button in the back of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeeeeeeeey i am alive but i had a breakdown about how my writing sucks! AY
> 
> so yeah i might write stuff but, kinda feeling a bit bad about it. This was molding in my drafts btw.
> 
> Kudos and comments are love! (if someone wants to share ideas or prompts, please do!)


End file.
